


The Prince and the Knight

by miraculous_oceanseyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance, Gay, Kinda, Kingdoms, Lance is a prince, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining, Princes & Princesses, They are really cute together I promise, coran is literally no different, hunk is amazing, keith is a knight, klance, maybe matt holt and shiro brotp?, pidge is sarcastic, platonic hunk and pidge, prince AU, sassy keith, shallura - Freeform, space kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_oceanseyes/pseuds/miraculous_oceanseyes
Summary: The crown prince.Lance McClain.Arranged marriage to unite the Altean Empire and the McClain kingdom.All is well: the princess is nice. The families are willing.There is just one problem.Lance McClain doesn't fall in love with the princess.Instead, he found a prince of his own.Who swore to protect the princess to pay off a debt.But how could he do that if her fiancé is in love with him?Keith Kogane.The Knight.





	1. Marriage Meetings and a Mystery Man with a Mullet

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored of waiting for the next season of Voltron to come out, (kinda like we are all waiting for Lance to,) so I decided to write an AU about Lance as a prince. Originally, it was for an assignment for a writing class and was only 1 page, but I wanted to continue it some more and it ended up being 7+ pages for chapter 1. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this, as much as I do writing it.

Lance McClain always did what he was told; never disobeying a single order given to him.

And he expected others to do the same when he gave orders.

He was the _crown_ _prince_ after all.

But this was one order he wasn’t sure he could follow through on.

Lance, like most princes in their corner of the galaxy, was betrothed to a princess. He had known this fact since birth, and never gave it a second thought. Until he stood at the entrance to his family’s palace, waiting to meet the stranger he was going to marry.

Today, it had been decided that the two families would get together to discuss arrangements and meet. From what he knew, Lance’s fiancée was the sole heiress to the Altean Empire, an empire known for its immense military power and defensive weaponry. The kingdom that the McClain family ruled over is known for its craftsmanship and machinery. It seemed that the two kingdoms seemed meant to be together. And unfortunately for Lance, the way to unite them was through marriage.

Outside, the azure crystal of Lance’s castle shimmered in the sun’s light. Standing straight, he gripped the hilt of his sword that was sheathed at his hip. The blue formal coat he was wearing felt stiff and difficult to move in, the back of it extending past his waistline. Tiny silver accents and chains decorating the front. His mother had always told him that he looked good in blue. It was on the McClain royal crest, it complimented Lance’s tan skin and short brown hair nicely. Lance was tall, like the rest of his family, but unlike his father, he was not heavily muscled, but instead lean.  

Waiting in the sunshine with his mother, the Queen, his father, the King, and his 5 sisters and brothers, Lance started to fidget. The high collar of his suit felt like it was getting tighter and tighter with each passing second. Patience was not Lance’s best friend.

Finally, a hovercraft landed soundlessly in front of them, metallic silver doors opening. Lance, immediately sized up every person emerging. First, a man stepped out, looking about 40 years of age. A thick, handlebar mustache adorning his visage.

 _Mustache-man is probably the butler._ Lance thought.

The butler held out his hand to help a woman then a man to step out. The woman held onto the man’s arm, her eyes seeming to shine. Lance liked her, she seemed like the nurturing mother-type. The man, on the other hand, had an intimidating aura and looked like the sort of person who would have no problem under any situation.

Both people were dark skinned, as expected of Altaians, and despite the fact that they looked no younger than 45, had thick white-silvery hair. From the robes that they wore, to the way they held themselves, it was obvious that both newcomers were royalty. No doubt about it.

The princess, Lance expected, was next. Instead, a teen about Lance’s age--17 or 18-- appeared. He had dark brown--or was it black-- hair? Lance couldn’t quite place its color. Cut long, his hair curled outwards just above the base of his neck, while pieces of his bangs hung in his face.

 _What a dumb mullet._ Lance snickered, which earned him a smack on the arm from his mother. He tried to turn his attention towards something else, but unsuccessfully found himself drawn back to the person in front of him.

Like Lance, he carried a sword, sheathed at his hip, but wore a red jacket, with golden accents running down the front. Black epaulets clung to his shoulders, as well as black sleeve cuffs. His suit complemented his lean but firm body. He, unlike the rest of the Altaian royalty, had creamy white skin, and lacked the slightly pointed ears that indicated Altaian decent. The teen placed his hand on his hip. An air of aloofness surrounding him.  

 _Who is he?_ Lance narrowed his eyes and studied the stranger.   

Not realizing he was staring, Lance locked eyes with the man, who just _tsk_ -ed and looked towards the hovercraft. The prince felt his cheeks heat up slightly, embarrassed that he was caught. The stranger smirked when he cast a glance out of the corner of his eye at the pink-tinged crown prince.

 _Cocky bastard._ Lance seethed in silent fury. Lance wrinkled his nose, he didn’t like this person already.

After what seemed like forever, a figure surfaced from inside the ship.

The first thing Lance noticed about her wasn’t her physical appearance, but instead her grace and regality. She was, in every sense, a princess. His eyes widened, trying to take in every detail. Her silvery hair flowed in long waves down her back and stood in stark contrast to her darkened skin. She had a relaxed smile and lifted a hand into a gentle wave when she spotted Lance and his family. She turned to the red-clad mullet behind her and they shared a quiet conversation before the king motioned for them to join the McClains.

Lance watched as a breeze ruffled her nearly floor-length dress as she walked, with a blue and blush cape attached at her shoulders flying behind her. The Alteans came to a stop at the front of the castle, face-to-face with Lance and his family. The butler cleared his throat before speaking with a bold voice.

“I present to you, the royal family of Altea: King Alfor and Queen Alira. Along with the princess, Princess Allura.”

 _What about the mullet-man behind you?_ Lance had to stop himself from blurting out. His curiosity growing.

Lance’s father spoke next, extending his hand to King Alfor, who clasped it firmly. He thanked them for coming to meet and discuss marriage arrangements. Lance stiffened at the word _marriage,_ tuning out the rest of the conversation until he heard his father say,

“And this is my son, Lance McClain.” Lance quickly turned to the Alteans and bowed, he would be content to just inspect the ground for the rest of the day if it meant not discussing the pressing matter at hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Prince Lance. I hope we can be well acquainted.” Princess Allura spoke with a soft but cheerful voice, a bright smile lighting up her face. Even though he knew it was just what she was told to say, her sunny voice helped to take away some of the nervousness Lance felt pent up inside.

_At the very least, I’m going to pretend that what she said was sincere._

Lance stood up straight and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips as he kissed it.

“The pleasure is all mine, Princess. Thank you for coming all the way out to our kingdom.” Lance said, the rehearsed lines rolling off his tongue with ease.

A pregnant pause hung in the air.

 _Nothing. I feel nothing holding her hand. I figured that there would be some kind of spark between us, she is pretty, but there is nothing there._ It was safe to say that Lance was disappointed, but regardless of how he felt, this was who he was going to marry and spend the rest of his life with.

“Shall we head inside? We took the liberty of having dinner prepared ahead of time.”  Lance’s mom interrupted the silence with a smile.

“Yes, let’s.” King Alfor responded politely.

Both parties made their way into the castle.

The queens were discussing hobbies and such, with Lance’s little siblings running around their mother, squealing as they pranced. Princess Allura seemed to be talking to the butler in the back of the group, and Lance’s father took the lead next to the Altean king, talking adamantly about something, his hands waving in the air in excitement.

 _Probably talking about his newest space project or space politics or something._ The idea of his father talking about politics so excitedly made the young prince laugh quietly.

“What’s so funny?” A voice said, coming up from behind him. Lance jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion. His blue eyes meet gray-violet ones, the latter holding a defiant gaze and a smirk. It irked him for some reason, seeing the stranger look so confident.

_Oh, I’ll wipe that stupid smirk off of his stupid face._

“Nothing much, really, I was just thinking about your mullet hair and it made me laugh at how stupid it was,” Lance responded coolly, feeling a spark of pride within him when the stranger's smirk faltered.

“Such speak from the crown prince, I am appalled.” A mock look of surprise flashed on the stranger’s face as he brought a hand up to his mouth.

_He’s right, if my mother ever heard me say that, I’d probably never get the chance to live to my wedding… Oh. That’s right. The wedding._

This perfect stranger that he had just met today was able to make Lance forget the one thing that had been plaguing his mind for over a month.  

Lance’s heart skipped a beat, but he wasn’t sure why. He feared that if he continued to dwell on the fact, then he wouldn’t like the answer. Ignoring the feeling, he turned to the person matching pace with him.

“Just who are you exactly? You weren’t introduced when we first met.”

There was a short period of silence between the two teens, only filled by the murmurs of the conversation around them and the gentle clinking of their swords against their hips as they walked. The hallway echoed with every footstep.

Lance was anxious, waiting for his answer with bated breath. He felt like he wouldn’t be satisfied until he knew who this guy was. It bothered Lance; he had grown up knowing who everyone was and if he didn’t, introductions were not a long way off. He had been to dozens of parties, millions of meetings and gathering places, always knowing who was who. And yet, for the first time in his entire life, Lance was genuinely curious who this person was. There was so much that he couldn’t place about him: his hair, his eye color, even who he was, and that irritated Lance beyond belief.   

Finally, the teen opened his mouth to speak, but tilted his head down, so his eyes were hidden by his bangs.

“I’m nobody of importance. Merely just a shadow, meant to follow and protect Princess Allura and the rest of the Altean royalty.” His voice came out quieter than before.

Lance knew a rehearsed line when he heard one. But it sounded like it was the first time he had said it to someone else, other than a mirror. His chest felt heavy; Lance too, was no stranger to those types of lines--reminding himself daily of the crown prince’s duties which have been drilled into his head since birth. Of all the lines one has to memorize, those can be the toughest to say aloud.

“C’mon, entertain me. If you tell me who you are, I’ll tell you who I am.” Lance sent a playful wink in the direction of the mystery man, who had a surprised and confused look on his face. He raised one eyebrow as he crossed his hands over his chest.

“I hate to break it to you. But I already know who you are _Prince_ Lance McClain.”

“Oh, so I am a prince, am I?” Lance placed a hand on his chin, faking an expression of deep thought. “Then I _order_ you to tell me who you are, Mr. Shadow McMullet.”  

_I win. Checkmate, buddy. Good game play again someti-_

“No. And don’t call me that.” The stranger deadpanned, straightening his posture.  

“Denying a direct order from the prince?” Even though Lance’s tone was playful, he was fairly surprised that his direct order was declined.

“I only follow orders from the Alteans.”

Lance was seething now. “Fine. But mark my words mullet boy. I will find out who you are.”

“Good luck with that. _Your Highness_.” The teen walked off without another word, now trailing behind the two kings, leaving a shell-shocked Lance behind.

He diverted from the group, slipping into one of the castle’s many bathrooms. Left alone with his thoughts, his mind travelled back to the upcoming meeting and the inevitable topic of his and Princess Allura’s union. If only there was another way. If only he wasn’t the crown prince.

_Well none of that is going to change now._

Lance found himself looking into the mirror.

At the face of the future king of the McClain and Altean empires.

 _“Your highness”_ The words echoed in his mind, along with the smug look on that red-clad swordsman.

_Just who does he think he is?_

_Just who do I think he is?_

_Just who is he?_

His face was stuck in the prince’s mind, their conversation repeating itself like an earworm. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about him and his stupid face? Lance gripped the sides of the crystal sink in frustration, his knuckles turning white and gritting his teeth.

_This man will be the death of me._


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE--Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick PSA Author's note. I'd really appreciate it if you read it over.

Hey, Y'all! 

 

Okay, first of all, I'm SO SO SO sorry! 

A.) for never updating

B.) If any of you subscribed, that you got the email notif that I "updated" and potentially were upset that I didn't  _actually_ update. 

 

Okay, let's get down to business.  ~~(To defeat the Huns.)~~

So this fic was something I started for an assignment in my Creative Writing course, I needed to write 2 pages of whatever the hell I wanted. Eventually, 2 pages turned into a 2k first chapter and I figured I'd post it to AO3 and just _see_ how it goes. And..... oh my god?? People actually liked it?? I was extremely excited. Eventually, I started work on the second chapter,  but it quickly got buried in the depths of my Google Drive, and I became busy with school and co-writing this one crack fic for the Miraculous fandom with AllTheF33ls, (Blow Off Some Esteem) and that got more attention, so we got super excited and I ended up not coming back to this fic. I never forgot about this, I just never really knew what to write for it. Every time I think about continuing I come up with like 5 different AUs or oneshot ideas. ( _Those_ I was able to plan out.) 

 

Right now, I'm not even 100% sure if anyone still pays attention to this story and or wants it to continue. Since season 2 came out, (and season 3--or as I like to call it, a mini season--will be coming out in a week) I want to incorporate as many canonical nods and or material as I can. So, as the author, I have some things I would like to ask of y'all as my readers (if there still are any...Jesus, it's been so long.) 

1\. If you would like me to continue, let me know in the comments. 

2\. If you have any ideas for this fic (i already have some things planned out, but I am 1000000000% open to ideas) let me know--either in the comments or message me on Tumblr: miraculous-oceanseyes, and I'd be happy to talk with y'all. Aside from my classes and like my 6 friends, (2 of which are online) I really don't have a life, so feel free to bother me to your heart's content. 

I.....think......that's......about it.

 

I  _can_ say that AllTheF33ls and I have been working on this big-ass in-depth Voltron AU, along with a set of 3 mirror fics and by myself I have managed to plan out a songfic series of about 3-4 oneshot/twoshot fics. So there is that.   
  


Also I have a SnowBaz oneshot I started a while ago as well if anyone is in the Simon Snow/Carry On Fandom.   
  
Thats all! Sorry again if you thought that this was an update, but maybe there will be more to come in the future.   
  
I look forward to hearing from you.   
Sincerely, 

miraculous_oceanseyes  
<3


End file.
